The present invention relates generally to the field of memory modules, and more particularly to memory module devices.
Computer memory generally refers to any physical device that is capable of storing information temporarily or permanently. Typically, memory can either be volatile (i.e., loses its content when the device loses power) or non-volatile (i.e., retains its contents even if power is lost). Examples of volatile memory include memory module devices such as Single In-Line Memory Modules (SIMM) and Dual In-Line Memory Modules (DIMM). In cases of unexpected power loss, data residing in either volatile memory module device are lost and cannot be recovered. In DIMM level memory mirroring, data from one DIMM is mirrored to another DIMM to provide data redundancy. IF any one DIMM fails with unrecoverable error, system operations can continue using the other DIMM.